


Take Me Home

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Grayson (Comics), Midnighter and Apollo (Comics)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Injury Recovery, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 00:19:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17415356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: "Are you seriously volunteering yourself to be Dick Grayson's babysitter? Are you volunteeringmeto be Dick Grayson’s babysitter?"Apollo offers his apartment while Dick recovers from an injury.





	Take Me Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geckoholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoholic/gifts).



They pinned Dick between them, Apollo behind him, Midnighter in front, their mouths pressed together as Andrew seized his hips. Midnighter laughed, kissed him again and again. "Nice to have you back, Grayson," he said.

"You didn't tell me how strong he was when he was back to full charge," Apollo said into Dick's shoulder.

"What did he tell you?" Dick asked.

"Flexible," Apollo said. "Nice ass. Not that he was wrong on either count."

"I'm never wrong," Midnighter said, and Dick and Apollo both snorted.

"I wasn't wrong about _this,"_ Midnighter qualified, and his hand caught Apollo's over Dick's hip, and it was sweet, really.

**

Grayson's breathing had evened out, but it was still depressed, the monitor showing his oxygen levels confirming what Midnighter already knew. His body was human, fragile. Hurting.

He should be used to this. Andrew had _died_ and Midnighter had dragged him back. But Andrew was halfway out of Hell by the time Midnighter had come to rescue him. They were more than human.

Dick Grayson was wholly human, despite the strength and stubbornness.

The nurse came around for shift change, and Midnighter made for the door before he came in. Bruce Wayne had caught him once, and that was awkward enough.

"Maybe," he'd said, sleek and perfect in his bespoke suit, "when you sneak into this room you could at least wear...civilian clothes?"

Midnighter hadn't been sure if he wanted to punch him or lick him. Wayne had that effect on a man. He settled for making sure he was out of his gear when he came to visit from then on, and complaining about it to Andrew later.

"He's a worried dad," Andrew said, cracking open a beer and dropping next to him on the couch. "What's your excuse?"

"I look after my own," Midnighter said. "You know that."

"Mmmm-hmm," Andrew said, "that's all there is to it, right?"

It wasn't, and they both knew it. They'd been talking around it for a while, because they--shit, they loved each other too much to fight, and Midnighter knew better than to want to fuck with what he needed for a shot at what he couldn't get.

Because he needed Andrew, and he wanted him, too, and every time they looked at each other Midnighter felt it again, the spark and the heat and the hollowness and pain he'd felt when he'd thought he'd lost Andrew. The _need._ "Doesn't matter," he said. "You're here."

Andrew slipped his hand into Midnighter's. "It's okay," he said. "I know where I stand. View's pretty nice."

Midnighter raised his eyebrows. "Oh, yeah?"

Andrew had kissed him, and that was the end of talking about Dick Grayson for a while.

**

Andrew cursed under his breath.

"I told you," Midnighter said. "Amazing, right?"

"You can talk about my ass, or you can actually _do_ something," Dick said, from his position on the bed.

"He's pretty talented with his tongue," Andrew suggested. "Despite all evidence to the contrary."

"Remember how I'm still recovering?" Dick said. "If I collapse because I've been waiting too long--"

Midnighter didn't answer. His mouth was busy.

**

Midnighter kept checking in, mostly to watch Grayson sleep. There were fewer tubes in him, but he still slept.

"It'll be a while," Wayne said, gliding in. Today's perfect outfit was a deep blue cashmere sweater and trousers that clung to his ass. "But he'll need somewhere to stay, once he's discharged. Dick...told me you might have somewhere."

"I might," he said. "But I don't live alone. I'll have to--"

"Let me know," he said. "You can--"

"I'll get in touch with you," Midnighter said.

"I was afraid you were going to say that," Bruce grumbled.

 

"Are you seriously volunteering yourself to be Dick Grayson's babysitter?" Andrew asked, amused.

"Only if--"

Andrew slid an arm around his shoulder. "Are you volunteering _me_ to be Dick Grayson’s babysitter?"

"You don't have to do anything, he can walk on his own at this point, and--" He stopped. "Fuck. I love you, you know that?"

"Yeah," Andrew said, low, and kissed him, his hands sliding down to cup Midnighter's ass. "I'll help, honestly. If you need me to."

"He'll mostly just need rest, or at least that's what Bruce said. An a place where no one's trying to kill him."

"Isn't that what we all dream of?" Andrew pulled him closer. "Besides, I've seen his ass too, as you may recall."

"He's not hard on the eyes, even now."

"If he's up to your standards..." He pulled at Midnighter's belt. "I do know you have high standards."

"Only the best," Midnighter said, and yanked Andrew's shirt loose.

**

Dick usually woke up first, which gave him plenty of time to appreciate what he was waking up to. Midnighter was usually next, but he didn't wake up as quickly as he had when Dick first came into their bed; Dick thought it meant something, or maybe just hoped it did.

Apollo woke up better on sunny days, better still if Midnighter pulled the shade back and let the light come in through the blinds. He reached out his arm, and sometimes Midnighter crawled back in with him. Sometimes Dick got up, but sometimes he lingered, kissed them both as they woke. 

**

Midnighter had a hundred hiding places, but Apollo had one apartment, a decent one, with a spare bedroom currently holding too much medical equipment, a week's worth of clean clothes, and a 70s-style knitted afghan that apparently every house in America except Wayne Manor was obligated to have on hand. Dick guessed that the spare bedroom was going to be too close to the master bedroom by the time he was fully recovered, but he'd slept with headphones on before, and it was nice to be somewhere that felt like a real person had put together. Bruce normally kept a decorator on retainer, and the hospital had clearly been designed to be soothing, not authentic.

The nerve agent that had almost stopped his heart took forever to clear, but it would clear eventually, and by all accounts sleeping it off was the best medicine. Dick could tell how low it had brought him by the fact that sleeping it off seemed like a good idea. He'd barely had the energy to read the books Bruce had brought him (that they were dense books on history and politics didn't hurt).

Apollo had left more to read: mysteries, romances, and a pile of lurid comic books, mostly about pirates. Dick flipped through the one on top of the stack and looked at the pictures for a bit before he needed another nap.

The next time Dick woke up, Apollo was in the room, flipping through a _Calvin and Hobbes_ collection, his bright blond hair almost shining in the light. He had a lot in common with Midnighter, being superhuman, built basically like a bear, both of them wry and observant.

He wasn't bad to look at, either. Superman-level bone structure, square chin. The next time Dick woke up, Apollo was in the room, flipping through a _Calvin and Hobbes_ collection, his hair almost shining in the light.

Good lips. Dick was straight, mostly, but not blind.

Apollo must have noted the attention, because he looked up from the book. "How are you feeling?" he said. "Midnighter said I might need to feed you."

Was he hungry? He'd felt detached from his body since the creature Jinx summoned had sunk its claws into his back; he'd all but watched from a distance as Midnighter had appeared out of nowhere, punching his way through tentacles, cracking jokes. Dick remembered watching his face as Midnighter realized that Dick couldn't move, had already been poisoned. Things got a little bit fuzzy after that, and a lot fuzzier after he’d landed in the hospital and had heard Bruce’s voice tell him he was safe, he should rest. "I should probably eat something," he said.

"Midnighter eats whatever he wants, but I try to keep decent stuff around anyway. Breakfast, lunch, dinner?"

"Surprise me. Midnighter trusts you, I'll roll the dice."

“You want fast or good?"

"Good," he said. "I don't mind waiting." He sat up, willing his muscles to move, and felt a little more himself. "Thanks."

"It's no problem," he said, pulling himself up to his full, impressive height. "I offered. Drew the line at changing diapers, but lucky for both of us, you didn't need that."

"Lucky for us," Dick murmured, and grabbed the _Calvin and Hobbes_ book. It kept him amused until Apollo came back in. "Twenty minutes," he said. "More fat than you probably normally eat, but I figure you need it to start building back up."

"Sounds good," he said. "What is it?"

Apollo leaned back against the door, his posture easy, relaxed. "Rachel Ray thirty-minute meal. Usually they take longer than that, but it's good." He frowned. "You're not Jewish, right?"

"Nope. No diet...anything. Bruce is, I don't know, Jewish-ish? His mom's side was Jewish but I guess she wasn't very observant, so he wasn't very observant, either. Plus he loves shrimp."

Apollo nodded. "Sorry I didn't think to ask sooner."

"Nah, it's fine.”

"So," he said. "How often do you get bitten by creatures from the beyond, anyway?"

"More often than you'd think," Dick confessed.

"You do this because you want to," Apollo said.

Dick waited for him to keep going, because it wasn't a complete thought, not from the look on Apollo's face.

"I mean--I've got _this,"_ he clarified, and glowed up a little. "Feel obligated to do something with it. But you suited up just because."

"It wasn't just 'just because,'" he said.

"You're still doing it," Apollo said. "Means something."

"I guess it does," he said. "Look, I know I've been sleeping for the better part of a week, but I'm still not completely clueless. You've got something to ask, you can ask it."

Apollo smiled at that. "I'm not quite sure what I'm asking yet. Midnighter knows you backward and forward; I don't."

"You forget that I don't know you, either," Dick said. "Tell me about yourself."

"Okay," Apollo said, and talked.

**

Apollo and Midnighter were as well-coordinated in bed as they were on the battlefield, reading each other, reading _Dick._ The second time, Apollo had cradled Dick in his arms, centered him between his legs, as Midnighter straddled him, sank down, his thighs like hot iron. Midnighter's grin had been white and feral. "You ready?"

He wasn't. "You know I am," he said.

Midnighter thrust his hips forward, hard, and it was a good thing Apollo had a tight grip, because the whole bed moved with Midnighter's every movement.

"I get him next," Apollo whispered in his ear. "Think you'll be up to watching?"

 _You're going to kill me,_ Dick thought, as Midnighter tightened his thighs against Dick's.

**

It was another week before he could actually walk all the way to the park and back, and that was with a water break. "I can't believe this is my body," Dick said, dropping onto the nearest bench and uncapping the bottle. "It's just refusing to work."

"It's working," Apollo said. "You're getting stronger a lot more quickly than you were when you first landed."

"It's not fast enough," Dick said, not bothering to hide his frustration.

"I'm getting used to having you around," Apollo said, sliding next to him, close enough that their thighs touched. "Sure you have to go so soon?"

"I've got a city of my own," Dick said. "They miss me."

"I feel like you have a lot of people who miss you, Grayson."

Dick smiled at him, gently. "You're very flattering."

Apollo's beautiful, brilliant teeth flashed. "Midnighter calls me a ray of sunshine."

"Cute," he said, pushing his thigh a little further into Apollo's.

"He calls me that too."

Dick laughed. "Okay, I think I can head back. You've got me if I collapse dramatically, right?"

"Absolutely," he said, giving Dick a hand up.

**

Their bed wasn't quite big enough for three, but that left them pressing close at night, Midnighter's hands feeling massive on Dick's waist, Andrew tucking Dick's head under his chin.

At some point, it changed, felt less like two people letting someone else in and more like three people letting things get closer, warmer.

Dick had no complaints.

**

"I'm going to be well enough to leave soon," Dick said one morning, as Andrew brewed coffee and Midnighter scrambled eggs. "And I have to go back to Bludhaven."

"We know," Andrew said. "This is the advantage to having a boyfriend who can travel anywhere in an instant." He walked over and kissed Dick, warm, matter-of-fact. "Obviously, if you don't want--"

"No," Dick said, his hands moving automatically to Andrew's waist. "I want."

"I wouldn't mind fighting a little crime in Bludhaven, truth be known," he said, kissing Dick's shoulder.

"We can work something out," Dick said.

"Yeah," Andrew agreed. "I think we can."

"You're not asking me?" Midnighter said, flipping the eggs onto three plates. "Just counting me in as free transportation?"

"I wouldn't say free..." Andrew said, biting at Dick's neck.

"We know what you want."

"We're open to negotiations," Andrew added.

"Well," Midnighter said, putting the pan down. "Let's see just how open, huh?"


End file.
